


A Chance Meeting

by makkuru



Category: THE iDOLM@STER: Cinderella Girls, THE iDOLM@STER: SideM
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 14:35:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15687384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/makkuru/pseuds/makkuru





	A Chance Meeting

Blue Napoleon had been invited to a late afternoon talk show to discuss their most recent single, but because it was pushed on them just a few days prior, the group could not reschedule a photo shoot that followed shortly after. As it concluded, they quickly began to prep themselves for the work that awaited them.

“Soooo, when are we leaving for the next location? I’m totally pumped now!” Sarina strode off set, leading the group towards their belongings.

Mizuki looked down at her watch, “Producer should be here any minute now to chauffeur us over. We aren't scheduled for another hour, but you know how traffic’s always crazy at this time.”

“Right?" Haruna chimed, "Even when I’m not the one driving, I get frustrated just being at a stand-still!”

Hina sighed, shrugging out her shoulders from the stiff position she’d been sitting in during filming, “It can’t be helped. Gives me plenty of time to check this, though,” her voice trailing off as she began scrolling through her feed, filled with promotional images for an upcoming manga fest.

Amongst their chattering, Chie finally spoke up, “Um... has anyone seen the notes Producer left us? I can’t seem to find mine..."

“Hm? Maybe they're in the dressing room, then? I saw a stack in there,” Mizuki shuffled around the belongings in her purse, seeing if she possibly took them herself.

Chie quickly stood up, “I’ll go get them! I’ll be back before you know it,” and with that, she was off.

The hallways were quite thin and winding for such a large building, but, with the various shows that were filmed there everyday, it only made sense that saving space was a necessity. Trying to remain close to one side of the hall, Chie quickly dashed towards the unit’s dressing rooming, hoping it hadn't already been closed off for another set of guests. Upon turning the corner, she was quickly thrown back, running into someone who was also turning the corner, though, at a much slower speed.

“Oh no..! Are you okay?” A small voice apologized profusely, the figure from which it came stretching out a hand. “H-h-here! Let me help you up. I'm so sorry.”

“It’s okay! I should be saying I’m sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going.” Grabbing the hand in front of her, she was quickly on her feet once again. Her expression instantly lit up, eyes shining in awe of the child in front of her. “Um! Are you…?”

He took a step back, surprised, wringing hands around a long fleece scarf in nervousness, “M-me? I’m, uh, Nao Okamura... if that’s what you were asking.”

She nodded her head enthusiastically, “Yes! Nao! I use to watch you on _Aitsu to Issho_! I loved hearing you sing the most. ...Ah, but everyone else was really talented, too!” She clasped her hands close, trying to hold back her overflowing giddiness.

Nao stood in shock for a brief moment, amazed at having met such a young fan. Nao giggled, bowing slightly, “Ehehe. Thank you, um…”

“Chie Sasaki,” she replied without missing a beat, bowing in return.

“Chie,” he smiled, “It’s nice to meet you. I’m very grateful for your support,” he replied, as proper as always, despite the girl in front of him being the same age.

“But I haven’t seen you on there in a while,” her voice hinting sadness and a bit of curiosity, but not wanting to pry.

Chie stepped towards his side, admiring his outfit, “You look like you’re on the way to shoot an episode right now. ...Oooh, your ears are so cute!” she reached out, poking one gently before composing herself once again. “Hehe, sorry.”

Nao flushed, scratching the back of his head, “Well… I think I got a little too old to be on that show. B-but I’m working as an idol now!” He spun around neatly, letting Chie get a full view of his outfit, before stopping in front of her and waving his hands next to his sheep horns, “Mee Mee~ …....Aw, I’m embarrassed now,” he mumbled as he hid his face in the scarf he was once gripping so tightly.

Chie clapped for him, giggling, “No, no! That was great, Nao! You know, I’m an idol, too! But I don’t really have an appeal point like you.”

“Eh? That’s not true. I mean, your outfit’s really cute,” Nao pointed out shyly. "It looks like it'd fit you, you know."

“You think so…” Chie looked down at her uniform, acknowledging the tassels hanging from her shoulders, the clean hems of her shorts, amongst other details.

“Yeah! Kanon would probably love to wear something like that. But it might need more frills... Ah, Kanon’s one of my unit members!”

“Is that so?” Chie smiled widely, amazed how one of her idols was so casually carrying on a conversation with her. “Nao, when could I hear your music?”

“I-I guess I could ask my producer give you my unit’s CDs, if you’d like,” he suggested.

“I would love that! ...Ah, Nao, I’m sorry, but I’m actually in a bit of a rush. I left my notes in the dressing room, and my producer will be here any minute to get me,” she explained, her brows furrowed. She slowly shifted her feet, knowing she needed to keep going, but unwilling to leave.

He nodded in understanding, “It’s alright. I was just on my way, too. But…”

“Hm?” Chie stopped her anxious movements, once again fully focused on Nao’s words.

“C-could we meet again soon? I’d really like to know about your work as an idol,” he quickly mustered the courage for his request. “Ah, but you must be busy. Being an idol is really tough, isn't it? You never have time for much of anything…”

Chie’s eyes shone brightly. She held up his hands, clasped gently between hers, “Of course! Please, tell your producer about 346 Production!”


End file.
